Magic works
by 13xDark shadowx
Summary: Ultimo baile... R&H ... mal sumary, soy nueva XD jeje


**Magic works.**

La guerra ya había comenzado, pero eso no significaba que no podría haber momentos de paz en el mundo mágico. Y esa guerra entre el bien y el mal no le importo al director que remplazo a Dumbledore , ya que organizo un baile de graduación a los alumnos de 7° para conmemorar el fin de los estudios en Hogwarts.

Como era de imaginarse el denominado trío fantástico aun seguía luchando para conseguir los horcruxes pero aun así se dieron a la tarea de asistir al ultimo baile que tendrían.

Al enterarse de un baile en el colegio los sentimientos salieron a relucir entre Harry , Ron y Hermione, Harry por su parte había olvidado todo lo que le dijo a Ginny el día del funeral del antiguo director y ahora volvían a estar juntos, mientras tanto ; Ron como Hermione aun no habían podido definir sus sentimientos...

Ronald Weasley era un joven dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos en la guerra, pero en las condiciones del amor no era tan valiente.

En cuanto a Hermione Granger , una inteligencia superior a la de los demás, pero que en casos románticos la ponía a dudar.

Dos personas tan diferentes, pero tan unidas a la vez.

El baile ya había empezado hace 3 horas , la gente que estaba en la pista reía y charlaba , como si fuera del colegio no existiera un mundo lleno de destrucción y muertes. Ron aun no se había animado a bailar con nadie , a pesar de que varias compañeras le hubieran pedido una pieza, Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido desde antes de que comenzara el baile, y Hermione simplemente se había dado la tarea de conversa r con Ron.

La atmósfera era ideal para que Ron se dispusiera a pedirle a Hermione que bailara con él, era el momento perfecto y él lo supo aprovechar...

-Bailamos? - preguntó el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano.

-Esta bien - suspiro ella tomando la mano de el y dirigiéndose a la pista, que estaba repleta de alumnos.

Solo estaban ahí los dos parados, sin saber que hacer, sin mirarse a los ojos, simplemente apenados. Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

Al momento de sentir las manos de ella rozando la piel de su cuello; sintió una electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ese era el preciso momento para confesar todo lo que sentía por ella.

Poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermione comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la balada

And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough.

No sabia como explicar el momento en el que sus cuerpos chocaron y se unieron en un tierno abrazo , cargado de todo el amor que ambos sentían.

So,

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh , just look in her eyes

Era la hora, tenia que hablar, los minutos pasaban y el aun no reaccionaba ,seguía pensando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-Her...Hermione? - dijo Ron al sentir unas tibias gotas sobre su túnica .- estas bien?

-No, la verdad es que estoy aterrada, no se que sucederá en nuestro futuro, tengo miedo Ron, demasiado... - expreso la castaña pegándose mas a el y secando sus lagrimas con su mano.

-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase - le respondió el chico mirándola a los ojos- Te amo demasiado como para permitir que algo malo te sucediera...

- Me amas?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos también.

- Perdóname por ser tan idiota y no poder decírtelo antes , solo que estuve esperando este instante, no tengo idea si este sea nuestro ultimo momento juntos. - tomo aire y siguió - prefiero ariesgarme y decírtelo ; olvida nuestras peleas, permíteme estar a tu lado , solo dame la oportunidad.. .sabes que no soy tan bueno como los otros , lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amor ...

And make  
Your final move  
Mmm , don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way

-Ron... yo también te amo ...-le dijo en un susurro al iodo mientras la balada seguía.

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes

En ese instante Ron levanto el mentón de la castaña y acerco sus labios presionándolos sobre los de ella, así sus bocas se unieron en un cálido beso, en el que expresaban todos sus sentimientos.

Al separarse se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella brillaban de las lagrimas que amenazaban caer , lagrimas de esperanza, el le sonrío y la volvió a abrazar.

And don't believe that magic can die  
No , no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance.

Ahora estaban juntos, no dejaría que nada lo separase de ella, pues era lo que mas quería en el mundo...

Algo romántico je..

Es un one shot. Espero que les haya agradado, solo soy una primeriza )

The motion keeps my heart running...


End file.
